malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Image of the Week Nominations
:Back to Image of the Week Poll ------- Visit Image of the Week Archive ------- Browse Gallery of Images To nominate *Choose an image in the Spoiler-free Gallery or the main Gallery - please avoid images which are major spoilers for new readers *Edit the "New nominations" section adding your chosen picture title and the artist's name. Sign your nomination by adding 4 tildes ~~~~ which will automatically write your user name or IP address and the time. The small print... No registration required. Nominations can also be made on the Malazan Empire forum. Nominations made after a new poll is posted will be added to the next week's poll. A nominated picture will stay on the poll for 2 weeks. Winning pictures can be nominated again after 6 months. Past winners and dates are shown in the Archive. Some images may not be eligible - admin's decision is final. ''New nominations'' From March 10th (to be published March 17th, 2016) - please add you nominations (you can add your nomination in plain English if you are unfamiliar with code) *''Anomander Rake'' nominated by Whisperzzzzzzz on Empire Forum thread *''Toc and Tool '' by Toctheyounger * * * Previous Nominations Archive Nominations for poll published March 10th, 2016) *''Anomander Rake'' nominated by Whisperzzzzzzz on Empire Forum thread *''Gadrobi Hills by Corporal Nobbs'' nominated by Andorion new (talk) 11:45, March 8, 2016 (UTC) *''Tehol and Bugg'' nominated by Paradanmellow on Empire Forum thread *''Iskaral Pust and his war mule'' nominated by Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:30, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Nominations for poll published March 3rd, 2016 *''Apsalar, Telorast and Curdle'' nominated by Corporal Nobbs on Empire Forum thread *''Silchas Ruin'' nominated by Paradanmellow on Empire forum thread *''Sharenas and Kagamandra'' nominated by Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:14, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Nominations for poll published February 25th, 2016) *"Anomander Rake and Spinnock" nominated by Andorion on Empire Forum thread *"Quorl" nominated by Egwene Nominations for poll published February 19th, 2016 *''City of azure fire'' was nominated by Paradanmellow on Malazan Empire Forum *''Circle Breaker'' was nominated by Andorion on Malazan Empire Forum *''Gothos'' was nominated by Egwene on Malazan Empire Forum *''Demon Fisherman'' was nominated by Wisperzzzzzzz on Malazan Empire Forum Nominations for poll published February 11th, 2016 * ''Redmask'' was nominated by Andorion on Malazan Empire Forum * ''Quick Ben'' was nominated by Paradanmellow on Malazan Empire Forum * ''Fiddler and Hedge'' nominated by i_a1m_to_misbehave from reddit * ''Pores'' nominated by Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:09, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Nominations for poll published February 4th, 2016 *''Fiddler preparing the drum'' was nominated by Andorion on Malazan forum thread Nominations for poll published January 28th, 2016 *''Hellian'' by Dejan Delic was nominated by Egwene on Empire forum *''Onos'' by Matt Smith was nominated by Paradanmellow onEmpire forum Nominations for poll published January 21st, 2016 *''The push and pull'' by slaine69 :) nominated by Egwene of the Malazan Empire on Wiki *''War Council'' by Shadaan was nominated by Slaine69 via DeviantArt PM sent to Admin *Iron Bars by Dejan Delic nominated by Andorion on Empire forum *Humorous take on Tool - riding a unicorn by Junalesca nominated by Charlie Nom on Empire forum *Fiddler by Matt Smith nominated by Paradanmellow on Empire forum Nominations in second Artist's Poll published January 14th, 2016 *Artsed:''Quick Ben'' by Matt Smith *Toraneko:''Itkovian at the Siege of Capustan'' by Artsed *Puck:''Adjunct Tavore'' by Seraph777 *Dejan Delic:''Blacksword visits'' by Shadaan and Tinyshiloh *Seraph777:''Andarist'' by Dejan Delic Nominations in first Artist's Poll published January 7th, 2016 *Corporal Nobbs: ''Karsa meets the Edur'' by slaine69 *Dolmen: ''Baran'' by Seraph777 *Paradanmellow: ''Icarius'' by Corporal Nobbs *Johntocaelpiano: ''A few colorful characters'' by slaine69 *Wolfsong: ''Imperial warren'' by Mister Adam Chillbais by Puck - first animation on Home page January 7th - January 14th 2016 IoW pause due to Advent Calendar Nominations November 13th - November 19th, 2015 *''Imperial warren'' by Mister Adam was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations November 6th - November 12th, 2015 *''Quick Ben'' by Artsed was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Whiskeyjack concept'' by slaine69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Anomander'' by slaine69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Tool'' by dejan delic was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations October 30th - November 5th, 2015 *''Estideein eleint'' by dejan delic was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Faradan Sort'' by Corporal Nobbs Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:19, November 5, 2015 (UTC) *''Kallor'' by Simon Underwood was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Greymane'' by GenKael was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Captain Tool and the Last Unicorn'' by Junalesca was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations October 23rd - October 29th, 2015 *''Silchas and Tulas'' by Puck :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) *''Itkovian and the gray swords'' by merlkir Andorion new (talk) 13:55, October 28, 2015 (UTC) *''Fiddler'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''I am the Watch'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations October 16th - October 22nd, 2015 *I am nominating ''Andarist'' by Dejan-delic. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:45, October 22, 2015 (UTC) *''Apsalar'' by Rinserepeet was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Coltaine'' by Dejan Delic was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Dust of Dreams'' by Genesischant was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Pearl'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Andarist'' by Dejan-delic was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations October 9th - October 15th, 2015 *''Shadowthrone redo'' by slaine69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Imass- Life, warmth, craft'' by Shadaan was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Rider'' by Spindrift was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''K'risnan'' by slaine69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations October 2nd - October 8th, 2015 *''Shikimesh'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Jhag'' by McDev was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Demonic apparition'' by Spindrift was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Apsalar'' by Slaine69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations September 25th - October 1st, 2015 *''Karsa the Toblakai'' by slaine69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Sormo day of pure blood'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Hedge and Fidd'' by Slaine 69 was nominated in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations September 18th - September 24th, 2015 *''Masan Ghilani'' by Shadaan was nominated 22-September in Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''The fall of Moon's Spawn'' by Artsed was nominated 23-September in Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Hounds v Rake'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated 23-September in Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations September 12th - September 17th, 2015 *''Sinter and Kisswhere'' by Corporal Nobbs... I simply love how the image catches the relationship between those two so perfectly. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:47, September 15, 2015 (UTC) *''Dhenrabi Attack'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated 15-September in Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Duiker'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated 16-September in Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''The Shore'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated 16-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations September 5th - September 11th, 2015 *''The Aren Way'' by Corporal Nobbs was nominated 06-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *I would like to nominate ''Empress Laseen'' by Shadaan (aka Dolmen) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:49, September 9, 2015 (UTC) *''Onrack the Broken'' by genesischant was nominated 08-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Dancer'' by Artsed was nominated 08-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Anomander Rake'' by dejan delic was nominated 09-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread *''Rhulad'' by Puck was nominated 10-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations August 29th - September 4th, 2015 *My nomination for this week is ''Shadowthrone'' by Corporal Nobbs Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:27, September 2, 2015 (UTC) *''Quick Ben and Kalam'' by Dejan Delic was nominated 03-September in the Malazan Empire Nomination thread Nominations August 21st - August 28th, 2015 *''Tool'' by dejan delic. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:02, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Nominations August 1st - August 14th, 2015 *Artsed is destined to take over the entire poll. Don't resist. It's inevitable. I nominate ''Fiddler''!'' DaddinG (talk) 19:57, August 6, 2015 (UTC) *Nominating [[:File:Apt the aptorian by genesischant.jpg|''Apt]] by Genesischant. Bugs are destined to take over the World. Everyone knows! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Nominations July 24th - July 31st, 2015 * I nominate ''Master of the deck'' by Artsed. Because Artsed is love. Artsed is life. DaddinG (talk) 14:51, July 31, 2015 (UTC) **(aside) Careful DaddinG, that kind of pun could get your Artsed busted :) aimzzz (talk) 17:52, July 31, 2015 (UTC) * I nominate ''Gredfallan ale'' by dejan-delic. It captures that moment from Memories of Ice/Chapter 18 perfectly! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:03, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Nominations July 10th - July 16th, 2015 * I would like to nominate ''K'ell Hunter'' by Seraph7777, Thank you :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:47, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Image of the Week